1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device, particularly to a linear electromagnetic driving device composed of multiple linear electromagnetic driving modules structured to mimic the conventional combustion engine. The electromagnetic induced power (torque) output of each driving module is controlled and coordinated electronically by a specially designed circuitry to maximize the energy efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electric motor comprises a casing, a stator and a rotor in an annular structure. The power output of a conventional electric motor is proportional to the size of the rotor and corresponding stator structure. Such structure requires high starting current to overcome the heavy rotor inertia and must attain a predetermined rotational speed to provide power out put to prevent stalling. To bear the high starting current, the motor needs a costly Y-A current-limiting starting apparatus to be integrated in the motor. The current-limiting starting apparatus usually consists of thick cable, large activator and voltage-dropping resistor, adding more weight and taking up considerable space that drives up the cost for assemble and maintenance. Hence, Electric or Hybrid automobiles using these conventional electromagnetic motors to replace or in addition to the combustion engine suffer the high starting current and bulky space that contributes to low energy efficiency and high cost of assembly and maintenance.
To overcome these shortcomings, the present invention provides a linear electromagnetic driving device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.